


Taming of the Princess

by LittlePrincessCorrin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincessCorrin/pseuds/LittlePrincessCorrin
Summary: Xander captures Corrin, a peace ambassador from Hoshido, and uses her for his own demented pleasure... F!Corrin x Xander





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> After Corrin sided with Hoshido, she visited Nohr in order to negotiate peace between the kingdoms. Little did she know that a possessive admirer was waiting to capture her and use her for his own pleasure…
> 
> BDSM in the first few chapters. If you're looking for a more traditionally romantic relationship between Corrin and Xander, please refer to my other fic, "Catharsis."

Xander was angry that she did not side with him and return to Nohr in that moment when he held out his hand to her, his voice trembling and his eyes pleading her to come back to him. It was irrational to hold a grudge, he knew; Corrin had greater ambitions towards a more noble cause. Even so, how could she just leave him? How could she choose to be without him when he could not bear to be without her? How could she just let go when he loved her so? 

He was plagued by inner turmoil. In the profound depths of his heart, he knew that he has always trusted her. At the same time, he resented her for leaving. During the months without her, she has brought him immense pain, and a part of his ego convinced that she was a traitor that turned against him and his country, and that she didn’t deserve his trust. Such a traitor deserves to be shackled to the bed, the wall, or the cold stone altars in the torture dungeon. He would touch the leather whip to her delicate skin until she whimpered and moaned. He would spread her legs as wide as they can go and devour her pussy until she writhed and screamed. He would make her beg for mercy as he fucked her raw and senseless, until she understood that she was his alone…He wasn’t sure what exactly he would do. All he knew was that he wanted  _ her _ . 

Fortune was on Xander’s side. What better opportunity to take Corrin into his grasp than the upcoming peace negotiations with Hoshido? Corrin, being the naïve and trusting little princess that she’s always been, came unarmed and only with a small group of royal guards to prove her sincerity. Xander chuckled. Soon, he’ll make her scream his name. 

\--- 

Of all the scenarios she’d imagined of their reunion, Corrin certainly did not foresee being betrayed by her own big brother. She had come to Nohr as the ambassador of Hoshido, with the noble goal of bringing peace between the kingdoms, and the selfish wish to see the dear siblings with whom she had shared so many precious years. And yet, there was no embrace, no nostalgic conversation, no exchange of knowing glances. Instead, what awaited her was an ambush, led by none other than her beloved brother, Xander. 

Corrin sighed. Stripped to only her undergarments and hanging from the dungeon ceiling by chains around her wrists, her body was giving way to cold and exhaustion. She was silly for expecting kindness and understanding from the people whom she had betrayed. After all, she was a traitor to Nohr, and she could only imagine what awaited her. A beheading, perhaps, or a painless death by Leo’s powerful magic. 

Footsteps approached. “Open the door,” a masculine voice demanded. It was Xander. Her big brother has come to end her life. 

Xander walked into the cell and dismissed the jail guards. He paced around her, probing her scantily-clad body with his eyes. Corrin reddened in shame. “Have you come to end me, brother?”

“End you?” Xander gave her a smug gaze with his striking violet eyes. “Why would I do that?” 

He stopped pacing and unsheathed his sword. Corrin closed her eyes and braced herself for death as Xander raised his sword and pointed it at her neck.  _ Swoosh _ . Corrin opened her eyes. She was still alive, but her undershirt has been slashed open and out popped her round, milky breasts. 

“My little princess,” Xander cooed in a lusty voice as he caressed Corrin’s breasts with both of his hands. “Your breasts are so delectable.”

Corrin reddened in shame. “Big brother! What are you doing?” she cried.

“Mmmm,” Xander chuckled as he continued playing with Corrin’s breasts, “I’m not your brother, but I like it when you call me that.”

“Please stop,” she pleaded.

“Little princess,” said Xander, noting Corrin’s erect nipples. “Are you cold, or are you simply aroused by my touch?”

He immediately took one nipple into his mouth, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it as he pinched her other nipple, rolling it between two fingers. Corrin gasped in surprise and bit her bottom lip. She was ashamed to note that her underwear was becoming moist with arousal. Unbeknownst to all, Corrin has always been attracted to Xander. But she didn’t want to be taken by him like this. Please, not like this. 

“You’re so delicious, little princess. Makes me want more.” Xander licked his lips when he finally pulled away from Corrin’s nipple. She winced at the sensation of the cold breeze where his warm mouth had been. Soon, she felt his hand creeping up her thigh. She squeezed her thighs tightly together for fear that he might discover how wet she was getting for him.

Xander was much stronger that she was, and he forced his hand between her tightly squeezed legs. “Oh, my!” exclaimed Xander when he felt the puddle of arousal seeping through Corrin’s underwear. “You really are a wanton little princess.”

Xander slashed open Corrin’s underwear with his sword and admired her neatly shaved mound. She squeezed her thighs together even tighter in order to conceal her womanhood from his lusty eyes. Xander spat on his fingers and forced them between her legs, massaging her clit firmly in a circular fashion. Corrin tried to conceal her pleasure as well as she could, but Xander’s expert fingers elicited a breathy gasp from her as she threw her head back. 

Xander was pleased by her response. “You want your big brother, don’t you?” He coaxed as he once again drew his sword, and slashed the shackles that chained her wrists to the ceiling. 

Corrin fell down to the floor. This was her chance to escape. She summoned as much strength as she could, and made a run for the door. Exhaustion would immediately overtake her, and she stumbled and fell to the floor.

“Your strength is sealed by Leo’s magic, my little princess,” Xander smirked. “But I like it when you struggle.”

Standing behind Corrin, Xander picked her up by the waist with one hand and fondled her clit with the other. Corrin cried, in pleasure and in protest, as she kicked her exhausted legs and squirmed. Xander pushed her into the cold stone wall, grinding his throbbing erection against her ample buttocks. Corrin’s eyes widened in shock. He is so huge! She bit her lip and chastised herself for the shameful thought that he might take out his cock and take her right then and there. 

Xander pulled her hips slightly away from the wall and reached his hand around to her cunt. Keeping his erection tightly pressed against her butt, he massaged her clit briefly before sliding his finger into her tight little hole. He fingered her roughly, pressing into her g-spot firmly with each stroke of his finger. Corrin could no longer suppress her moans, her breath came in shallow gasps and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Pleased by her sexy little sounds, Xander fingered Corrin even faster and harder. She felt like her core was getting hotter and hotter, until finally her pleasure reached the apex and she screamed his name as she came. 

“Little whore,” smirked Xander as he dropped her to the floor. Corrin was too humiliated to even look at Xander as he walked away.

She curled up into a ball in the jail cell. She heard Xander say in the distance, “Guards, give her a blanket and some proper bedding. I wouldn’t want my little slave to catch a cold.”

Corrin berated herself for submitting to the wanton whims of her captor. She was ashamed to note that a part of her was dismayed that he didn’t fuck her and ravish her with all his might. After a while, she finally went to sleep, plagued by shame and by the burning arousal between her legs. 


	2. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Xander's punishment of Corrin continues, she begins to see that there is more to his motivation than unadulterated desire.

A smug grin spread across Xander’s face at the thoughts of his little princess, who had surrendered all modesty at the wake of his seductive charms. He drew a long sigh as his hand tugged lazily at his cock, which had once again awakened at the thoughts of Corrin’s supple body, the sweetness of her breasts still lingering on his tongue. It had taken all the self-control in the world to not pin her to the wall and to slam his massive cock into her tight little hole that other night. That she wanted him, he was certain, but it wasn’t enough. He would not yield until she begs for him like a common whore, pleading for forgiveness for her betrayal of Nohr and her betrayal of his love. It wouldn’t be long now.

Corrin wrapped her blankets even more tightly around her, restricting her movements lest her hands should betray her again. So many times have they frantically tried to satiate her unquenchable thirst, ever since Xander visited her so many nights ago. _Why hasn’t he come for so long? Is he longing for her like she lusts for him?_ No—she stopped herself before her thoughts wandered to sinful fantasies.  

Hearing footsteps approaching down the hallway, Corrin instantly perked up. _Could it be him?_ She slumped in disappointment when the visitor revealed himself to be only a prison guard who was delivering her meal of the day. Fortunately, the food was a lot more delicious than usual, and she devoured it eagerly. _Wait, something isn’t right._ Almost immediately, drowsiness overtook her, and she fell to the ground into a deep slumber.

Hours must have passed before Corrin finally awoke to find herself lying on top of a stone altar and unable to move. Shame swept over her as she realized that she was fully naked, her hands and feet firmly shackled down in spread-eagle position. She shuddered as the cold air encircled her and danced around the vulnerable space between her wide-open legs.

“I see you’re awake,” a familiar voice called. Corrin’s heart began to race with anticipation as she wondered what Xander would do to her today, but she quickly quelled those thoughts scolded herself for her lack of self-control when it came to her handsome captor.

Xander walked over to her, his expression smug as his lustful eyes roamed all over Corrin’s naked body, taking extra time as they wandered over her plump yet perky breasts, her succulent thighs, and her sweet, vulnerable pussy, spread wide open for him to do as he wished. Corrin blushed and turned her face away, helpless to cease the unabashed violation of her body by her captor’s eyes. After he had admired Corrin’s body to satisfaction, Xander’s face came close to hers, and with one hand gently cupping her face, he tenderly gazed into her eyes, melting her with the warmth and affection that seem to emanate from his enchanting violet eyes. _Is he really being romantic with me?_ Corrin couldn’t dispel the suspicion that Xander was simply toying with her, but his tenderness had captivated her and she gazed back at him lovingly, the years of her unconfessed feelings reaching out to him through their gaze. Xander’s lips slowly approached hers, and she instinctively closed her eyes, only to be disappointed as he promptly moved away and smirked. She bit back her tears. He was toying with her after all.

“Silly little slave,” Xander smirked as he walked away, returning moments later with a leather whip in his hand.

“You have been very bad, little princess.” Xander teased Corrin’s body with the handle of the whip, lightly running it across her arm and down the side of her torso, the gentle touch creating a ticklish sensation that caused Corrin to squirm. The handle came across her thigh and stopped between her crotch, the cold metal knob resting at her entrance starting to tug at her arousal. Corrin closed her eyes.

“How could you abandon the only family you’ve ever known?” Corrin’s eyes flew wide open and yelped in pain as the whip suddenly came down on her milky thigh. The lash had not drawn blood, but left a stinging red mark in its wake. Corrin winced as Xander gently caressed the wound with his hand.

“Has all the years we’ve spent together meant nothing to you?” The second lash came down even harder, on the side of her waist, drawing an agonized cry from Corrin. She whimpered as Xander once again soothed away the pain with his gentle touch.

“How can you be so heartless?” The next lash came down on her arm. “How can you betray the people who grew up with you?” It was her stomach. “Do you know how much pain you’ve caused us? How can you bear to be without us when we care so much about you?” The lashes came raining down on her stomach, on her arms, on her thighs, on her breasts. The punishment became more and more ruthless, and Xander’s soothing touch came less and less often as he reprimanded her for all of her wrongs. Tears streamed down Corrin’s cheeks as she yelped and gasp and cried. They were not only tears of pain, but also tears of guilt.

“Didn’t you know that I’ve always lo-”

The lashes stopped. Xander stilled for a moment, his eyes downcast. He lifted one hand to pat away the hint of moisture that had escaped the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Corrin, her face twisted in agony and strewn with tears, desperately pleading him with her eyes. Her soft body was covered with red marks, some with fresh blood creeping out of the wounds. Xander dropped his whip and came close to her, soothing her pain with gentle, wet kisses all over her aching body. His hands cupped her soft breasts as he gingerly licked the blood seeping from them, not forgetting to take her pert nipples into his mouth and teasing them with his tongue. She whimpered, as arousal began to diffuse through her pain.

“Don’t think your punishment is done yet, my little princess,” Xander said when he pulled away from her breasts, a hint of tenderness peeking through his austere gaze. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen, stopping at her womanhood to note the glistening moisture that began to seep through her folds.

“Bad girl,” Xander whispered, giving Corrin one last seductive gaze before he pulled apart the hood of her clitoris and relentlessly attacked her nub with his tongue. Not having been warmed to such an assault, the sudden and intense stimulation to Corrin’s sensitive clit pierced her through her core. All the pain from her wounds was no longer consequential as the singular sensation she could feel was the relentless assault on her vulnerable clit. This punishment was worse than pain, as the unbearable sensitivity caused her body to bolt and buckle, but even Corrin’s wild thrashing could not protect her sensitive clit from Xander’s ruthless punishment. Her legs held wide open by the shackles, fully exposing her clit to Xander’s wrath, Corrin’s piercing screams only encouraged Xander as he continued to punish her mercilessly. An eternity must have passed before pleasure finally began to replace the unrelenting sensitivity in Corrin’s core, little by little, and her helpless screams started to morph into breathy, sensual moans. Noting this change in Corrin’s reactions, Xander plunged his finger into Corrin’s pussy and firmly massaged her g-spot while continuing to devour her clitoris. As he noticed Corrin’s moans becoming louder, her breathing becoming more urgent and her vaginal walls just starting to tighten down on his finger, Xander suddenly withdrew his mouth and finger away from Corrin’s core, leaving her with a gaping emptiness.  

She stared at him, angry and confused. Smugly glancing back at her, Xander lazily unzipped his pants to reveal his fully erect manhood. Corrin’s anger and confusion was quickly replaced by hunger and excitement as she drank up the sight of Xander’s majestic erection, its thick, veiny shaft leading up to a perfect protruding head. Oh, she was so close to orgasm when he had stopped! If only he would plunge his massive, long cock into her this very moment and fill her to the brim!

To Corrin’s satisfaction, Xander crawled over her, a dark, seductive look in his eyes as he positioned his cock between her dripping wet lips. She sighed in anticipation as Xander rubbed his head all over her entrance and her clit. He dragged the length of his cock up and down between her slick lips, brushing over her clit with each stroke. She felt her pleasure start to build again as Xander moved faster and faster, the sloppy sounds a testament to the extent of her arousal. Why wouldn’t he put it in?

“Please-,” she began.

“Please what?” Xander demanded.

She wanted him so desperately, and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to say the words. She only looked at him, pleading silent with her eyes. _Please, I want you to take me._

Her lack of response was unacceptable. Xander pulled away from her. He zipped up his pants and walked away without another glance.

Corrin felt her pleasure decrescendo back to zero as she lay alone and naked in the cold dungeon, angry, disappointed, and ashamed.


	3. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chance to escape, and she threw it away just to see him.

Days have passed since Corrin has last seen Xander, and yet she still couldn’t stop replaying the events of that night in her mind. Even through the painful cracks of his whip, slicing sharply through the air and tearing her flesh, she could discern the desperation and sadness in his voice. Xander—the crown prince of Nohr with the burden of an entire nation on his shoulders—wiping away his elusive tears as he bit back the words that have never been said, is an image that has been deeply etched into her mind. Was he crying for her? Was he crying because she left Nohr, or was he crying because she left _him_?

Xander, the adoring older brother who had watched her grow up through the years. Xander, the gentle light that peeked through the clouds and bathed her in solace when her skies were gray. Xander, the pillar of strength that held the weight of her world when everything felt like they would come crashing down. He had been the one fixed star in her galaxy, until one day her universe was suddenly thrown into chaos.

She sided with Hoshido for justice, but not a day passes without her lamenting at what was, and what could have been. Even though she sided with Hoshido, her heart has always been with Nohr, and with _him_. Reminiscence turned into regret, regret turned into longing, and longing turned into love. Love turned into pain, pain turned into nostalgia, nostalgia turned into affection, and affection turned into love. Everything always came back to _love_ , because she loved him, deeply and truly. By the time she realized that she loved him, it was too late. She was a million words away, forever torn from him by the irreconcilable enmity between two kingdoms.

It was for the noble cause of world peace that she proposed to negotiate peace between Hoshido and Nohr, or perhaps it was for fulfilling her own selfish wish, to be together with him again, to once again fall asleep to the mesmerizing sound of his blade slicing through the crisp night air. Oh how she longed, through all the grueling days and the sleepless nights, to once again launch herself into his arms, melting in his warm embrace as all the worries in the world diffused away! Replaying all the memories of him through the kaleidoscope of her mind, every action carries an additional meaning now—one of adoration, one of regret. Yet she, to him, is something different now—a slave, a whore, at his mercy to suffer the full extent of his passion, his outrage, and his disgust.

“Lady Corrin!”

A small, familiar voice called from a corner of her cell, awakening Corrin from her teary reverie. Partially hidden in the shadows of the dark, cold dungeon was a small, round figure with striking, golden eyes that gleamed through the darkness. “Lilith!” Corrin gasped, “How did you get in here?”

“My lady, I will explain later,” urgency resonated in Lilith’s voice as she handed a garment to Corrin, “quickly, put on this cloak of invisibility and escape with me.”

Lilith squeezed through the metal bars of Corrin’s cell, and produced a small key from her mouth with which she unlocked the door. Donning the invisibility cloak, Corrin followed Lilith as she hurried through the labyrinth-like corridors of the Nohrian dungeon, the halls littered with guards that seemed to be deep in slumber. Sensing the questions that were arising in Corrin’s mind, Lilith explained as she continued to navigate through the dungeon, “My lady, the guards were put to sleep with a special incense. I’m sorry it has taken so long to rescue you. Our forces are not yet strong enough to launch a direct attack on Windmire, and it has taken a full week for our finest seamstresses to craft this invisibility cloak. Hoshido’s most skilled ninjas will help you escape once we’re outside the castle walls.”

As Corrin raced through the twists and turns of the Nohrian dungeon, her mind too raced through the uncertainty and turmoil of her thoughts. _Is this it, then? Will this be the last I see of Xander until we cross swords on the battlefield? Is his last impression of me a heartless traitor, slave, a common whore?_

_Will I never have the chance to tell him that I love him?_

Corrin raced through the final stretch of the dungeon, the dark tunnel ahead finally opening up to the stony, moonlight-bathed walls of Castle Krakenburg. With the starry sky vast and clear above her, unobstructed by even a single shroud of cloudiness, Corrin stopped in her tracks. She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

“I’m sorry, Lilith, I can’t go back with you just yet.”

“What?” protested the small dragon, “But why?”

“There’s someone I have to see.”

***

Clutching the cloak of invisibility tightly around her, Corrin made her way through the dimly-lit corridors of Castle Krakenburg, holding her breath as she carefully tiptoed past the patrolling guards. She has only been this way a couple of times since leaving the Northern Fortress, and yet somehow, she remembered the path. Xander’s quarters were relatively unguarded, as was expected due to his affinity for privacy. Corrin bit her lip as she cautiously twisted the handle on his chamber door, opening it just wide enough for her to enter, before slowly closing it behind her as to not make a sound.

Moonlight shone through the open window in Xander’s chamber, basking everything it touched in a soft, quiet light. Xander’s face, kissed ever so gently by the diffuse glow, was like an immaculate carving of porcelain. Tendrils of golden hair fell gracefully around his handsome face, his brows lightly furrowed in gentle tension of troubled dreams. Corrin’s heart fluttered. He has always been so beautiful to her, especially now that she has a chance to admire him closely. She put aside her cloak and sat at the side of his bed, tracing with her eyes the slim edge of his nose, the sensual crest and trough of his slightly parted lips, the defined outline of his jaw. Her eyes traced down the side of his toned neck, over the alluring ridges of his collarbones, down the gentle swell of his firm, muscular chest that disappeared under his covers. Corrin blushed, and shyly darted her eyes back to Xander’s face. But oh, his lip, his irresistible lips! How she longed to touch them to her own and to melt into them with fervor, that she didn’t notice her face lowering slowly over his. A lock of her hair fell over her ear and brushed against his face. _Shoot._ A pair of amethyst eyes jolted open and met her glance, first in surprise, and then in subdued rage. A pair of powerful hands flew to her wrists and held them in place in an unrelenting grip.

“What are you doing here?”

Stunned, Corrin’s mouth fell open and her mind went blank. She knew that she wanted to see him, but she was so overwhelmed by excitement that she didn’t have a plan of what to say when she saw him.

“How did you get here?” Xander demanded sternly, his intense gaze piercing through her.

  “L-Lilith brought me an invisibility cloak,” Corrin stuttered. Immediately after, she wondered if she shouldn’t have told the truth, but it was too late, and it didn’t matter anyway. She had probably only one chance to escape, and she threw it away for a chance to right her wrongs with Xander. All the events of the night have transpired so quickly, that she didn’t have the time to think about what was in her future. She only knew that she wanted to tell him how she felt.

Before Corrin could utter another word, Xander flipped himself over her and violently threw her onto her stomach. Straddling her legs, he tore up his bedsheet and tied her wrists firmly together behind her back. He lowered his face into her hair and nuzzled against her neck, almost tenderly. “You had the chance to escape, but you came to find me, why? Little princess” soft whispers against the side of her neck, sending titillating shivers down her spine.

Then a commanding, stern bellow, “WHY?” Xander savagely ripped apart Corrin’s underpants and delivered unforgiving smacks against her full, firm buttocks. She yelped loudly in pain as again and again he spanked her vulnerable ass, intermittently grabbing a full handful of her juicy butt and squeezing it mercilessly. “We can’t have you screaming so loudly like that, whore,” scolded Xander as he took a handful of torn bedsheets and shoved it into Corrin’s mouth.

Xander didn’t stop until Corrin’s ass was fully covered in a raw redness. Finally content at his handiwork, he flipped Corrin onto her back and smirked in satisfaction when he saw the train of tears running down the sides of her face. “Oh,” he tilted his face in mock sympathy, “but isn’t this what you wanted?”

Xander slowly raised his right hand to gently cup her face, before savagely pushing it towards the left and holding it there as his mouth descended onto her pale, vulnerable neck. As Xander’s teeth dug into her silky skin, Corrin squirmed and struggled but was firmly pinned down by Xander’s legs and free hand. He sucked and nibbled until a taste of salt pervaded his mouth—he began to draw blood. _Good. Let the world know she is my slave_ , he thought as he reached beneath her undershirt, pinched her nipple with one hand and viciously twisted it, eliciting a muffled scream. He finally looked up at her, licking his crimsoned lips smugly as he met her helpless glance. Helpless is right. It serves her right, for all the feelings of helplessness she brought into his life when she abandoned him for Hoshido.

A violent tear of Corrin’s undershirt exposed her milky breasts to her captor’s lustyful gaze. “I wonder,” Xander taunted in a scornful tone as his eyes trespassed across every corner of Corrin’s naked body, her breasts rising and falling to her heaving breath, “to how many Hoshidans have you showed yourself so wantonly? Your ‘big brother’ Ryoma perhaps?”

The violent shaking of Corrin’s head was seemingly unnoticed by her abductor, who forcefully pried open her knees to expose her quivering pussy. Noting the gleaming moisture that seeped out of her folds, the corner of Xander’s mouth curved in satisfaction. “Good, you’re ready, because there is no warm-up this time.”

Keeping his eyes locked on Corrin, Xander lowered his underpants. Corrin’s eyes widened as his raging erection popped out, but there was little time for admiration as his tip was at her entrance before she even realized it and he impaled her tight little pussy to the hilt with one ruthless stroke. Her eyes widened and with the breath knocked out right out of her lungs, Corrin struggled to adjust to Xander’s massive size, but there was no time for a break as Xander immediately started to ram into Corrin’s virgin cunt with punishing strokes that split her in two and slammed against her cervix. Corrin’s eyes teared and her screams were muffled by the bedsheets gagging her. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Xander muttered through his teeth, the overwhelming tightness of Corrin’s sex milking him to the limit with every stroke. “Isn’t this why you came to find me?” Xander’s hands closed firmly around Corrin’s neck as he used them to pull her into him even more violently, each thrust crushing his _mons pubis_ into her sensitive clit. Corrin’s screams found no voice as Xander ravished her body without restraint, her pleasure eventually peaking through the pain of her immense stretch as she became thoroughly drenched with arousal.

Just as Corrin was starting to feel good, Xander pulled himself completely out of her, causing her to whimper in protest. He flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her onto her knees with her ass in the air. He sheathed himself completely into her again, eliciting a loud whimper as he reached even deeper inside of her from his position. Lifting her torso up into the air and once again closing his hands tightly around her neck, Xander penetrated through Corrin’s tight hole at a brutal pace, breaking her little body with his relentless assault. “This is what you wanted, so TAKE IT!” boomed Xander commandingly, fucking her right into the g-spot as he pulled her into him with each cruel stroke, intermittently freeing one hand to abuse her juicy ass as he commanded her to take his huge cock all the way into her wet cunt. He pounded into her faster and harder, each punishing stroke amplifying Corrin’s pleasure until she finally exploded in a violent orgasm, her body twitching and squirming violently, her screams muffled by the wet mess of bedcloth in her mouth. With a few powerful final thrusts, Xander groaned loudly as he shot his hot cum inside of Corrin, letting go of her torso which collapsed onto the bed.

“You got everything you wanted,” Xander said solemnly as he finally pulled his member out of Corrin’s raw, aching pussy. He unbound her hands, but she remained motionless, still in shock over what had happened. “You got what you wanted from me, so go back to Hoshido to your ‘family.’ I want you gone before I return tonight.”

Corrin heard Xander shuffle about and leave the room. A sense of hollowness filled her as a stain of tears grew and grew on the wrinkled bedsheet.  

No, this wasn’t what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to fanfiction-writing and I would love to improve my style. Please don't hesitate to leave your feedback <3


End file.
